


Home

by dramaqueenminyard



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, crow bonding, these kids deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Wylan, this is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kaz glanced up from the book he was reading to make sure the crows were still alive, presumably. It looked terribly boring, though Wylan couldn't read the cover, so he didn't know for sure. Inej was sitting in the window sill, sharpening one of her knives and looking as if she was waiting for something. Nina sat behind her, twisting long strands of black hair into braids. Jesper was leaning against the wall, looking restless and as bored as Wylan felt. (He knew Jesper would rather be gambling, and wondered what was keeping him from it.)  
He was also watching Wylan, who looked away quickly when he noticed. (Maybe this was the sort of thing holding Jesper back.) Nina patted the top of Inej's hair. She was done with the braids, and she looked around the room for her next victim. Wylan hoped she would braid his, but he knew his hair was too short to do much with. Her eyes fell on Kaz, and Wylan smiled softly. That would be entertaining. He catches Jesper's eye again, and nods to where Nina is making her way across the room to Kaz. Despite all of Kaz's usual alertness, he lets his guard down a bit when he's with only his most trusted. This works in Nina's favor, and he doesn't notice Nina until she touches his head. Kaz's shoulders tense, but he holds his head still, doesn't pull away. Inej smiles softly at him as he makes a visible effort to relax. Nina braids the long part of his hair quickly, and it looks good on him. A week later, he'll ask Nina go do it again. Jesper will smile across the table at Wylan, and this will feel much more like home than his father's house had ever felt.


End file.
